Bushido
by Prince of Madness 54
Summary: The Charecters from Naruto live in a fictional feudal Japan. Naruto is driven by his need for revenge on one man. Threw this all he must live threw the almost daily challenges of being a samurai warrior NaruHina rated M for mostly violence


**AN: Just an idea I had and decided to roll with it. All the Naruto characters live in a fictional feudal Japan. I am trying to incorporate some of the manga into it but everyone is samurai instead of ninja. Though I may make a few characters real ninja but there will be no jutsu and all of that. If anyone reads my other fic Rise of the Namikaze I will not stop writing for it I will just write both. Also if you see a * over a word it is a term I will explain at the end of the chapter.**

(**AN: ok this part may be a tad confusing but it will explain its self soon.)**

Two men traded blow after blow but neither gained the advantage; the ringing of steel was all that could be heard. One of the men finally got a blow to make contact with his opponent's abdomen; causing him stagger back and keel over. As the man lined up for the kill blow one of the bystanders took a kusarigama and was able to wrap the chain around the man's sword halting the blow.

The wounded man took the opportunity to strike and lunged and him. With a single strike he decapitated his opponent coating him in a shower of blood. A cry of a young boy was heard as he ran towards the now dead man.

Naruto woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He hated dreaming of that day. The day Mandara Uchiha took his father's life.

Both Minato and Mandara had been local lords belonging to powerful clans; Minato was a Namikaze and Mandara an Uchiha. A feud had broken out between the two clans and it eventually escalated to that one decisive he and his father had been on their way through the local market Mandara had challenged him. When Minato had refused one of Mandara's samurai had pulled his sword on Naruto and threatened to kill him if he did not fight.

Minato had reluctantly accepted and had fought Mandara. Right before Minato struck the killing blow one of Mandara's samurai distracted him and Mandara lobbed his head off. Naruto had run to his father's side and held his headless corpse crying. When his mother and older brother found him he was still laying at his father's side weeping in a pool of blood. His family barley escaped disgrace, but when Naruto explained his story Mandara was ordered to commit seppuku* but escaped before the order was carried out.

Naruto got up and walked over to a basin of water on a table next to his mat. He washed the sweat off his face and grabbed his wakizashi* from beside his mat and went to get ready for the day. He grabbed a black kimono and joined his brother and mother for the morning meal.

"Naruto you look troubled what is on your mind." His mother Kushina said when he sat down.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Naruto said glumly starting to eat a bowl of rice.

"Did you have that dream again." His brother Kakashi said.

Naruto didn't respond he just stared down into his rice.

"You need to move on father would want you to not get hung up on this." Kakashi said.

Naruto still didn't speak. The meal was eaten in silence until a servant came in. "My lady Zabuza Momochi has arrived for your sons training." The servant said with a bow.

"Good, boys hurry up and retrieve your katanas don't keep Zabuza waiting." Kushina said.

'Yes mother." The two boys said with a bow. They grabbed their katanas from the dojo and headed outside to meet Zabuza.

Zabuza was an imposing man standing 6'5 and always wore his armor minus the helmet. He had bandages wrapped around his mouth and had a nodachi* strapped to his back; it was rumored he was able to use it one handed and that he was still very lethal with it.

Zabuza was from a small family with not a lot of status but he was one of the most dangerous samurai in Japan. He had grown up in the village that surrounded Namikaze castle so he was quickly recruited by Naruto's grandfather. He quickly gained the title the _The demon. _ He had taught his adoptive son Haku everything he knows.

Haku was a year older than Naruto. His main skill was in archery much to his father's displeasure. He had always wanted Haku to be a great swordsman but he was only an adequate swordsman. He was a tall boy with long straight black hair currently tied up in a ponytail.

"Ok you three get to work on your katas I need time to set up the archery targets." Zabuza said.

Naruto sighed; he had been running the same katas for years. He was sure he had mastered of them by now. He wanted to complain but Zabuza was already gone. Haku and Kakshi were already working so he sighed again and got to work.

"Get your armor on and hurry we have to get down to the village now." Zabuza said running back to them.

"Zabuza-sensei what's wrong." Kakshi asked.

"The Uchiha are attacking and with the Uzamaki and Hyuga clans off attacking the Fuma, the Senju clan is having trouble defending the village. We need to get down there now." Zabuza said mounting his hoarse. They met at the gate with the rest of the castle's guard all in their armor.

"Let's move out, remember the plan we are to get behind the Uchiha line and attack from behind then make our way to the Senju." Two hundred samurai went galloping out of the castle gates. They were met by a small advanced party from the Uchiha army. The Uchiha foot soldiers quickly fell as hot steel slid through their chests. In a spray of blood the samurai galloped on. When they got closer to the village they started to smell smoke. As they crested a hill they saw the state the village was in.

The outer buildings were burning, a thick plumes of smoke rose from it. People ran in all directions, foot soldiers ran after them. The sound of clashing steel hung in the air. Zabuza turned to the samurai.

"Naruto, Haku, Kakashi; I need you three to evacuate the civilians. I want you three to stick together, who knows how many of those Uchiha bastards are down there. The rest of you fallow me were going to hit the Uchiha line from behind let's move." Zabuza said. He rounded his hoarse and they went thundering down the hill into the village.

The three teens separated from the group and galloped into the center of town. Naruto and Kakashi dismounted and drew their blades. "Haku provide support with your bow from a slight distance let us handle the rest of them." Kakashi said taking over command of their little group. They immediately heard a scream and ran to help.

A group of civilians was being chased out of the village, five foot soldier hot on their tail. Haku shot an arrow impaling the lead soldier with lethal precision.

"What the fuck was that!" One of the survivors yelled.

Naruto and Kakashi went after the rest of them. Using what was left of the element of surprise they easily cut down two of the remaining soldiers. The blood splashed over their black bamboo armor giving them a frightening appearance. The two soldiers dropped their weapons, realizing they are outnumbered, they ran for their lives. In quick succession two arrows flew after the fleeing soldiers. The two men screamed as the arrows pierced the flesh. They hit the ground with a dull thud, dead.

When another seven soldiers came around a corner to investigate what had happened. When they found their dead allies they sent a runner to get more people. The remaining six lowered their spears and slowly edged towards toward the young samurai. Naruto and Kakashi didn't wait for them to get closer they gave a loud war cry and charged at the men. They dodged and broke spears not letting them halt their advance. The men tried to fight back but to no avail.

Naruto and Kakashi quickly cut them down drenching the ground in blood. They step back a few feet as more guards come running.

"Ok Kakashi we need a plan soon or they will just drown us in numbers." He said "Haku keep up the arrows and guard the flank we can't have them sneaking up on us." He yelled over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the soldiers.

They continued to fight with the soldiers. They were getting more and more exhausted as the minutes ticked by. More bodies piled up making it more difficult to keep a good footing. Soon a few spears started to hit their mark. Blood started to drip from flesh wounds on both of the teens mixing with the blood of the fallen.

Kakashi gasped as a spear pierced his chest. He crumpled to his knees he pulled out the spear. He chucked it back at his attacker impaling him before completely collapsing.

Naruto quickly reacted and took a protective stance over his fallen brother. He yelled out to Haku. "Haku get Kakashi back to the castle my grandmother will patch him up I'll make my way back later." He said driving his sword threw a man's gut. He ripped it out of him severing the man's lower torso and legs from the rest of him. He pulled deflected another spear and slashed his blade across the man's throat.

He heard the swift gallop of hooves, he knew what that meant. It was time to get the fuck out of there. He stabbed one last soldier before throwing the body into the ranks of soldiers. This caused enough of a distraction to let them get away.

He ran up and down the alleys of the houses trying to avoid more soldiers and loose the ones chasing him. He ran deeper into town and eventually ended up in the Hyuga district. He was sneaking around the houses when he heard a scream. He ran towards the sound of the scream. He turned a corner and saw a girl around his age being dragged out of a house by two soldiers. She was screaming for them to let her go.

Naruto quickly ran to help. Pulling out his wakizashi and stabbed the first man. The second man dropped the girl and ran as fast as he could away from them. Naruto gave chase and quickly caught the man slashing his blade down his back. He fell in a spray of blood. He cleaned his blade then went over to check on the girl.

"Miss are you alright?" He asked.

"Naruto?" She said in surprise.

"Hinata, is that you?" Naruto asked recognizing her. They had been friends when they were younger and would always play during clan meetings and such.

"Hinata we need to get out of here; hurry we'll head up to the castle." Naruto said taking her hand. They ran out of the village as fast as they could. They were surprised that most of the soldiers were gone and no one gave them trouble as they left. When they reached the top of the hill overlooking the village they could tell why. The Uchiha had been run out of the village. Nartuo smiled '_Seems like Zabuza was able to take care of things without us'._ He thought.

"Look who it is the crying brat." A voice said.

Naruto turned around and was horrified by what he saw. Standing in front of him was one Mandara Uchiha. "Teme what the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at him.

"Well I just thought I would stir up some trouble. You see the Uchiha army has been tracking me for weeks and what do you expect would happen when an Uchiha army showed up on Namikaze land?" Mandara said with a laugh.

"You bastard you caused all this? I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said drawing his sword running at him.

Naruto slashed at his midsection but it was easily parried. "Sloppy form I would have thought Zabuza would have taught you better." He said stepping back just enough to avoid a downward cut. "Or is it the fact you want to avenge the death of your father." Naruto screamed and tried to attack him again, this time however Mandara attacked back. He slashed at Naruto's midsection, the cut wasn't deep but it was enough to draw blood. "I still remember the look of shock on his face when his head was lobbed off." Mandara chuckled connecting with a downward cut to Naruto's soloplex. Again the cut wasn't deep just enough to cause pain.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she saw him fall to his knees. Mandara lined up a decapitating blow; until an arrow impacted with his wrist making him drop the sword. He turned towards the new attacker only to be hit in the chest by anther arrow. Haku was a few feet away nocking another arrow.

"Kill the brat." Mandara shouted. Six men came out from the underbrush and rushed at Haku. They stopped dead when they saw another man come riding up on hoarse next to Haku.

"So the Six Paths of Pain, six of the most wanted men in Japan team up with _the _most wanted man in Japan, why am I not surprised." Zabuza said drawing his nodachi. "Now I suggest all of you get the hell out of here before I have to cut you down." Zabuza said

"There are six of us and one of you I think you should be the one running Zabuza." One of the Pains said before another arrow whizzed by his head and struck Mandara again. Mandara collapsed succumbing to the pain.

"You may want to go clean up you leader before you have no one to pay you." Haku said lowering his bow.

The men reluctantly ran back to Mandara and carried him away. "Haku and Hyuga girl help me get Naruto back to the castle we need to get him a healer.

"Hai." They said helping to pick him up.

**AN: ok well that was the first chapter love it hate it tell me. Ok another thing as you can probably tell I am trying to make this one more about the fighting and less about the NaruHina, though yes I will have it just it won't be the main focus. Another thing is I want to make sure that when I right this story none of the characters seem more than human so make sure to point stuff out so I can fix it for next chapter.**

**OK now as promised my dictionary of Samurai terms and their significance**

**Seppuku: Honorable suicide performed when dishonored by slicing open ones abdomen with a dagger.**

**Wakizashi: A samurais short swords similar in shape to the katana. The reason Naruto had it at his bedside is because a samurai's wakizashi is supposed to be at his side at all times even when they sleep.**

**Nodachi: A nodachi is in short an over sized katana it has roughly double the blade length and is held two handed (Hence why it is so impressive that Zabuza can hold it one handed and still be lethal with it)**

**Anyway ciao for now **

**Prince of Madness**


End file.
